Das Geheimnis der Potters
by 19yearslater
Summary: Während die gesamte Welt den Erfolg über den Dunklen Lord feiert, macht sich eine junge Hexe auf den Weg von Amerika nach Schottland, um endlich ihren Bruder kennenzulernen. Harry und seine Freunde kehren für ein achtes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück. Dort erwarten sie viele Überraschungen, Veränderungen, viel Freude und Leid.
1. Die Überraschung

**1\. Kapitel – Die Überraschung.**

Charlie schlug die Augen auf und gähnte herzlich. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es noch viel zu früh war um aufzustehen. Deshalb drehte sie sich kurzerhand wieder um und versuchte noch eine Weile zu schlafen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und nahm ihr Zaubertränkebuch vom Nachtschrank. Heute waren die Vorprüfungen und sie war sich immer noch unsicher, ob sie wirklich alles im Kopf hatte, was nötig war um den Sud des lebenden Todes zu brauen. Eigentlich konnte sie es. Sie hatte in keinem Fach Probleme, war überall Klassenbeste. Und Zaubertränke lag ihr einfach.

Sie war in das Buch vertieft, als plötzlich ein leisen Picken ertönte. Sie richtete ihren Blick zum Fenster und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Charlie sprang aus dem Bett, eilte zum Fenster und ließ die hellbraune Eule, welche eine weiße Blessur zwischen den Augen hatte, in ihr Zimmer. Hastig band sie die Pergamentrolle vom Bein der Eule ab und überflog mit den Augen die Zeilen, bevor sie eine kleine Kiste unter dem Bett hervor holte und den Brief zu den Anderen dort rein tat. Sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen gekommen waren, doch sie wollte jetzt nicht weinen und wischte sie weg.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es Zeit zum Frühstück war. Nachdem Charlie ein kurzes Schreiben verfasst und die Eule damit zurück geschickt hatte, zog sie sich an. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel zauberte ihr wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie trug eine grüne Bluse, welche ihre smaragdgrünen Augen betonte, und einen kurzen Jeansrock, der zur Jahreszeit passte. Ihre Haare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt, doch dafür hatte sie nur wenige Sekunden gebraucht, denn ab heute durfte sie offiziell ihren Zauberstab benutzen. Charlies Blick blieb an einer silbernen Kette hängen und ihre Hand fuhr automatisch zum Hals und ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über den Anhänger.

Die kunstvoll gearbeiteten Flügel des kleinen Schmetterlings waren vom selben grün wie ihre Augen. Ja, Vince hatte damals wirklich ihren Geschmack getroffen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sie immer liebevoll 'Schmetterling' genannt hatte. Sie schluckte, denn ihr fiel wieder ein, dass die Turners Vince mit keinem Wörtchen in ihrem Geburtstagsgruß erwähnt hatten. Die rothaarige Schönheit schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versuchte ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, was aber nicht sobald gelingen wollte.

Fröhlich ging sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche und wurde auch sofort von ihrer Mum, Kim, stürmisch in die Arme geschlossen. „Alles, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, meine Kleine. Endlich 17, was? Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, als ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da John sich zwischen die beiden drängte und nun ebenfalls seine Tochter umarmte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Prinzessin. Ich hoffe, du kannst den Tag etwas genießen bei dem Schulstress heute." Charlie seufzte. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran." John lachte, setzte sich wieder hin und schlug die Zeitung auf. Das übliche Prozedere wie jeden Morgen. „Ähm, Geschenke gibt es nachher, wenn das Okay ist?", fragte ihre Mum mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Charlie nickte: „Klar, ich hab eh einen riesen Hunger. Was gibt es denn zum Frühstück?" Sie spähte über die Schultern ihrer Mutter und erblickte ihre momentane Lieblingsspeise: Pancakes. Deshalb entging ihr auch der sorgenvolle Blick, den Kim John zuwarf. Dann reichte sie Charlie auch schon den Teller, welche sich auch gleich einige herunternahm und ordentlich Nutella darauf strich.

Nachdem sie alles verspeist hatte und den letzten Schluck ihres Kaffees getrunken hatte, lehnte sie sich entspannt nach hinten und schloss genussvoll die Augen. „Das war lecker, Mum. Danke." Kim lächelte erfreut und John räusperte sich leise. „Charlie, ich weiß, dass du heute Abend am liebsten etwas mit deinen Freunden unternehmen würdest, aber könntest du es vielleicht einrichten zum Abendbrot zu Hause zu sein? Deine Mum und ich würden gerne..." Er schaute in Ermangelung der richtigen Worte zu seiner Frau, welche ihm auch gleich weiterhalf: „...wir haben da eine Überraschung für dich. Also, naja. Sowas in der Art halt."

Charlie schaute belustigt zwischen Beiden hin und her und schmunzelte. „Geht klar. Ich hatte eh noch nichts für heute geplant. Ist immerhin mein Geburtstag und den wollte ich mit euch verbringen. Und dann ist ja erstmal Wochenende, mal schauen, wie die anderen Zeit haben..." Kim und John schauten sich an und lächelten. Es war das erste Mal, das Charlie an ihrem Geburtstag zu Hause sein würde, denn sonst hatte sie immer etwas mit ihren Freunden gemacht oder, was eher zutraf, war von Vincent in Beschlag genommen wurden. Doch das Thema war heikel und sie wussten, wie ihre Kleine darauf reagierte, deshalb sprachen sie sie nicht weiter darauf an.

Als die Nachrichten aus dem Radio ertönten, blickte John wieder von der Zeitung auf: „Willst du heute eigentlich alleine zur Schule apparieren? Du kannst es ja, durftest es bloß nie..." Die junge Hexe nickte begeistert: „Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?" Nach einem Kopfschütteln ihres Vaters fuhr sie fort: „Gut, dann geh ich jetzt lieber auch schon. Ich will ja nicht zu spät kommen. Dann kann ich vielleicht auch nochmal in die Bibliothek gehen und den einen Zauber nachschlagen..."

Nachdem sie ihren Eltern einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, lief sie auch schon wieder in Gedanken versunken die Treppe hinauf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und lief aus dem Haus. Einen kurzen Augenblick später stand sie schon vor den Toren ihrer Schule.

„Verdammt.", Charlie schlug die Tür zu und ihre Eltern kamen besorgt herbei geeilt. „Ist was passiert?", „Hast du dich zersplintert?", fragten sie besorgt. Charlie lachte nervös: „Wenn es das nur wäre! Ich glaube, ich habe in Zaubereigeschichte zwei Daten verwechselt. Ich bin mir sogar regelrecht sicher! Ich war total fahrig und...", sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und seufzte. „...ich wette, ich hab es total versaut. Ich werde bestimmt durchfallen!"

Kim musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, während John sich schon neben seine Tochter gesetzt hatte und ihr zärtlich über die Wange strich. „Ach Quatsch, wegen einem vertauschten Datum fällt man doch nicht gleich durch. Und außerdem sind deine Noten bisher doch spitze, da brauchst du dir doch keine Sorgen machen." Kim kam ihm zu Hilfe: „Genau. Und selbst, wenn du nur ein Troll überall erreichen solltest, bestehst du immer noch aufgrund deiner restlichen Noten."

Charlie schien tatsächlich ein bisschen aufgemuntert, doch sie murmelte immer noch von nur '6 mal im Uhrzeigersinn gerührt, statt 7 mal und damit den Trank nicht richtig gebraut' und von weiteren angeblichen Fehlern.

Schließlich hatte sich die rothaarige Hexe soweit beruhigt, dass sie die Geschenke auspacken konnte. In einer kleinen Schachtel mit ganz vielen Löchern fand sie einen gelben Minimuff, welcher ihr sogleich entzückt die Hand ableckte. „Oh, der ist so süß. Danke, Mum, Dad." Sie beugte sich wieder über den Minimuff und streichelte ihn begeistert.

Außerdem bekam sie noch eine nagelneue Ausgabe von _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste, Zaubermanns Silbentabelle, Handbuch der europäischen Magierausbildung_ und _Quidditchmannschaften Britanniens und Irlands_ , über welches sie sich besonders freute, da sie in der Schulmannschaft mitspielte und später einmal weltberühmte Quidditchspielerin werden wollte.

Jedenfalls war das ein Kindheitstraum von ihr. Sie konnte schon immer gut fliegen, was sie verwunderte, denn weder ihre Mum noch ihr Dad fühlten sich auf dem Besen wohl und Quidditch ging dann doch eindeutig über das normale Fliegen hinaus.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und umarmte ihre Eltern. „Das ist wirklich wunderbar. Danke, danke, danke!" Sie freute sich über den ganzen neuen Lesestoff, immerhin gab es nie genug zu Lernen und man musste immer gewappnet sein für den neuen Unterrichtsstoff. Sie wollte schon anfangen in dem neuen Quidditchbuch zu lesen, als aus der Küche die Stimme ihrer Mutter ertönte, dass es Essen gäbe.

Später saßen alle drei wieder im Wohnzimmer und Kim sah zu, wie die anderen Beiden eine Partie Zauberschach spielten. Charlie blickte nach einer Weile auf und fragte beiläufig: „Was gibt es denn jetzt eigentlich für eine Überraschung? Ich nehme an, dass damit nicht die Geschenke gemeint waren?"

John, der eigentlich am Zuge war, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaute zu seiner Frau. Dann begann er zögerlich zu sprechen: „Nunja, das ist nicht so einfach. Und ich würd's auch nicht unbedingt als Überraschung bezeichnen. Es ist kompliziert und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das alles so hinnehmen kannst."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist etwas passiert? Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" Kim schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das ist es nicht, Charlie." Sie seufzte, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und fuhr zögernd mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf ihren Mann fort: „John und ich,...wir sind nicht deine Eltern."

Jetzt war es raus. Kim atmete erleichtert auf, während John seine Adoptivtochter ansah und nach einem Zeichen der Regung suchte.

Charlie schluckte. Was sollte das heißen? Konnte das sein? Nein. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie blickte fassungslos von Einem zum Anderen: „Was...? Nein...! Warum...erst jetzt?" Sie hatte sich aufrecht hingesetzt, ihre Miene war zu einer ausdruckslosen Grimasse verzerrt und sie wusste nicht recht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

John merkte, wie seiner Frau das Herz schwer wurde und auch ihm fielen die nächsten Worte nicht leicht: „Es ist jetzt fast 17 Jahre her, dass deine Mum dich zu uns gebracht hat. Der Schutzzauber, der dich hier getarnt hat, ist mit deinem jetzigen Geburtstag von dir abgefallen. Er war sehr mächtig und niemand außer uns und deinen Eltern wusste je von deiner Existenz. Es war das Beste für dich."

Die Hexe war sprachlos. Was war das Beste für sie? Jahrelang versteckt und angelogen zu werden? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte sie zwei Arme um sich herum, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter von Kim, welche nun neben ihr saß. Sie wollte es nicht fragen, aber letztendlich brach es dann doch aus ihr heraus: „Wer sind meine richtigen Eltern? Und wer bin ich?" Das sie nicht Charlotte Smith war, stand nun einmal fest.

Kim zog ihr Gesicht zu sich und blickte ihr in die Augen, als sie antwortete. „Du bist Charlotte Claire Potter. Lily und James sind tot, und ihr Sohn hat vor ein paar Wochen den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten umgebracht. Du bist die Schwester von Harry James Potter."

Das rothaarige Mädchen wollte lachen, sie wollte sagen, dass heute nicht der erste April war, dass sie nie und nimmer die Schwester von DEM Harry Potter sein konnte. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie sah, wie ihre Mum, nein, Adoptivmum sie traurig anblinzelte, wie John den Kopf in die Hände stützte und dass es ihnen genauso schwer fiel ihr die Nachricht zu übermitteln, wie ihr sie anzunehmen.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie begriff, dass es die Wahrheit war. Ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie angelogen worden. Nie hatten ihre 'Eltern' auch nur mit einem Wörtchen erwähnt, dass sie nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Nie hatten sie etwas gesagt, wenn Harry in den Nachrichten war. Nie war auch nur eine Silbe gefallen, dass sie nicht die war, die sie zu sein glaubte. Sie ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, denn sie wollte und konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Und sie vermischten sich mit denen von Kim.

Währenddessen war John aufgestanden, hatte eine Packung Taschentücher geholt und reichte sie zusammen mit einem kleinen Paket, auf welchem ein Umschlag lag. Beide, sowohl Mutter als auch Kind, nahmen sich zuerst ein Taschentuch, trockneten sich die Tränen und schnäuzten sich.

Dann nahm Charlie das Paket auf den Schoß und betrachtete die feine Schrift auf dem Umschlag, die lautete: _Für Charlotte Claire, unsere geliebte Tochter_. Sie kannte die Schrift nicht, öffnete den Umschlag vorsichtig und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus, welches mit derselben Handschrift beschrieben war.

 _Liebe Charlotte,_

 _heute wirst du endlich 17 Jahre alt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch._

 _Wir wünschten sehr, dass wir diesen Tag mit dir zusammen verbringen können, doch das geht leider nicht. Wenn du das hier lesen wirst, sind James und ich schon lange tot und wenigstens du bist sicher aufgehoben bei unseren Jugendfreunden Kimberly und John._

 _Ich war genauso überrascht wie James, als ich ein paar Wochen nach Harrys Geburt feststellte, dass ich schon wieder schwanger war und nur 9 Monate später warst du schon auf der Welt. Wir waren uns beide einig, dass wir dich nicht der Gefahr aussetzen wollten und haben meine erneute Schwangerschaft geheim gehalten. Nur Dumbledore wusste davon, er musste uns helfen dich sicher nach Amerika zu bringen und dich in die schützenden Hände zu übergeben._

 _Ich hoffe sehr, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht mehr existiert und du nun ein sicheres Leben führen kannst. Ich werde Harry mit meinem Leben beschützen und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass ihr beiden euch noch kennenlernen werdet. Es ist süß, wie er dich schon mit seinen 10 Monaten anschaut und genauso über dein Leben erstaunt ist, wie James und ich es sind._

 _Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer allerdings noch leben sollte, dann gibt es keinen Schutz mehr für dich. Er weiß nichts von dir, was dir einen Vorteil verschafft, aber trotzdem solltest du kein Risiko eingehen und es nicht bekannt machen, wer du bist._

 _Das Paket anbei ist übrigens dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, wir hoffen, es gefällt dir._

 _In Liebe, deine Eltern Lily und_ _James_ _._

 _PS: Bitte bestell' Kim und John die herzlichsten Grüße und richte ihnen unser Dankeschön aus. Wir schätzen es sehr, dass sie sich geopfert haben, diese schwere Last auf sich zu nehmen._

Das James war in einer anderen Schrift geschrieben, daraus entnahm Charlie, dass ihr Dad selbst unterschrieben haben musste und sie musste lachen, weil ihre eigene Schrift ein Mischmasch aus diesen beiden war.

Nun riss sie aber das Paket auf und fand ein Fotoalbum mit einem herrlich schönem Einband aus braunem Leder vor sich. Sie klappte es auf und sah eine vierköpfige Familie, die ihr zuwinkte. Ein schwarz-weiß Bild, und doch konnte sie erahnen, dass das Haar der jungen Frau dort ebenfalls so rot wie ihr eigenes war und dass sie die selben Augen hatte wie sie. Auf dem Arm des Mannes war ein kleiner Junge mit zerstrubbeltem Haar und winkte fröhlich in die Kamera. Und da...auf dem Arm von Lily Potter war noch ein kleines Bündel, aus welchem ein kleiner Arm herauslugte und nach den Haaren der großen Lily griff. Es war eine glückliche Familie.


	2. Ein unerwarteter Brief

_Hallo allerseits :)  
ich freue mich sehr über die beiden Kommis und hoffe, ich hab euch nicht allzu lang warten gelassen!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

 **2\. Kapitel – Ein unerwarteter Brief.**

Harry war schon eine Weile wach, als er einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Stirn spürte. „Aufstehen, Darling." Er lächelte, streckte die Hand aus und zog den Kopf seiner Freundin wieder näher zu sich. „Krieg ich keinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?", schmollte er. Ginny lachte und sie küsste ihren Freund zärtlich. Es war eine Angewohnheit der Beiden geworden, dass Harry immer liegen blieb, wenn er schon wach war, nur um angeblich liebevoll von Ginny geweckt zu werden. Sie wollte sich wieder von ihm lösen, doch er hielt sie fest und zog sie im Gegenzug noch näher zu sich. „Hmm. Nicht gehen.", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie gierig weiter.

Doch schließlich löste sich der Rotschopf von ihm und schmunzelte: „Du kriegst auch nie genug, was? Ich glaube, Kreacher hat das Frühstück schon fertig. Wir sollten es nicht kalt werden lassen." Damit wand sie sich aus seinen Armen und zog sich schnell ein paar Sachen an, bevor sie im angrenzenden Bad verschwand.

Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte er zu zahlreichen Presseterminen erscheinen müssen. Jeder wollte wissen, was er das ganze Jahr über getan hatte und wie er es schließlich geschafft hatte den dunkelsten aller Zauberer zu besiegen. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, dann auch bei den Beerdigungen von Remus, Tonks, Fred und den ganzen anderen Opfern der Schlacht beizuwohnen. Viele Schulbekanntschaften hatten ihr Leben für ihn geopfert. Hatten gekämpft, um ihn bei seinem Kampf zu unterstützen. Er dachte an Teddy, der bei Andromeda aufwuchs, da Harry es sich noch nicht zutraute sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Ginny hätte normalerweise Schule gehabt, doch auch die fiel aufgrund der vielen Ereignisse aus, da sich keiner auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte und die Schule sich im Wiederaufbau befand. Sie hatten sich wieder am Grimmauldplatz einquartiert und Kreacher tat alles daran, ihnen ihr Leben zu erleichtern. Als Harry ihm erzählt hatte, dass er das Medaillon von 'Herrn Regulus' zerstört hatte, war der Hauself vor Freude weinend zusammengebrochen und hatte ihm tausendmal gedankt. Das falsche Medaillon hingegen baumelte noch immer an seinem Hals, eine Erinnerung an seinen alten Herren.

Harry hatte mit Ginny darüber gesprochen das Haus in Godric's Hollow wieder aufzubauen und sie war dafür gewesen. Sie wollten nicht mit Zauberei arbeiten, denn es war viel zu viel zerstört worden und bei den Aufräumarbeiten fanden sie jede Menge Krimskrams, welcher Lily und James gehört hatte. Dabei waren auch alte Fotos, welche die 4 Marauder oder Lily mit ihren Freundinnen zeigten. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm gewesen, als er in sein ehemaliges Kinderzimmer gekommen war und sein Bettchen vorfand. Er sah den grünen Blitz vor sich, erinnerte sich daran, dass er das ganze für eine Verkleidung von seinem Dad gehalten hatte, bis seine Mum zu Boden gesackt war.

Er seufzte und riss sich von den Gedanken los. Der Retter der Welt schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, hob seine Klamotten vom Boden auf und schlüpfte schnell in ein paar bequeme Sachen. Er strubbelte sich durch die Haare, grinste sich im Spiegel an, da sie genauso lagen wie immer, und lief dann eilig die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Mrs Black hatten sie zum Schweigen bringen können, dank einiger Zaubertricks von Hermine, und so mussten sie sich keine Gedanken mehr um irgendwelche Beschimpfungen machen.

„Guten Morgen Herr, haben Sie gut geschlafen?", begrüßte Kreacher ihn freudestrahlend, die Pfanne in einer Hand haltend und ihn grinsend anschauend. „Danke, wunderbar. Es gibt Omelette zum Frühstück?", fragte Harry begeistert. „Ja, ich dachte, das hätten Sie schon ewig nicht mehr gegessen. Und hier ist der Kaffee." Kreacher huschte durch die Küche, packte Harry ein Omelette auf den Teller und goss ihm das schwarze Gebräu in die Tasse.

Ginny saß schon über den Tagespropheten gebeugt am Tisch und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, als es an einer Fensterscheibe im Flur pickte. Harry stand eilig auf, lief zurück und ließ die Eule herein. Nachdem er den Umschlag von dem Bein abgebunden hatte, entdeckte er das Hogwarts-Siegel und reichte ihn an seine Freundin weiter. „Ist für dich." Sie schaute auf, schien verärgert, dass sie ihn aus dem Artikel gerissen hatte und schaute schnell auf den Brief. „Da steht Harry Potter drauf. Wo bist du nur schon wieder in Gedanken?", lachte sie.

Harry schaute verdutzt auf die Vorderseite des Umschlages und tatsächlich stand da:  
 _Harry James Potter  
Grimmauldplatz 12  
London  
_Verwirrt öffnete er den Umschlag, und begann den Brief zu lesen, der in der fein-säuberlichen Handschrift McGonagalls verfasst war.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

 _ich freue mich sehr Ihnen hiermit mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie aufgrund der vielen Vorkommnisse des letzten Schuljahres ein weiteres Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei verbringen dürfen._

 _Das Kollegium hat einstimmig entschieden, das die letztjährigen UTZ-Schüler ihre Prüfungen und somit das Schuljahr wiederholen dürfen. Da Sie das 6. Schuljahr erfolgreich vollendet haben, gilt das auch für Sie. Die Schüler der anderen Jahrgänge dürfen selbst entscheiden, ob sie das Jahr noch einmal machen möchten oder in die nächste Jahrgangsstufe aufsteigen._

 _Wir freuen uns auf Ihre baldige Antwort._

 _Mit herzlichen Grüßen,_

 _Minerva McGonagall.  
Schulleiterin von Hogwarts._

„Gin, schau dir das an!", rief er erfreut aus. „Ich darf wieder nach Hogwarts." Ginny hatte ihm währenddessen die Zeitung hingelegt und grinste: „Ich weiß. Steht im Tagespropheten..." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Artikel, der obenauf lag. Harry verfasste ein schnelles Schreiben und schickte die Eule dann wieder los. „Ich werd's tun. Das Haus kann noch ein Jahr warten. Ich fass es nicht. Ich kann meinen Abschluss machen!" Ginny betrachtete ihren Freund, der sein Glück gar nicht fassen konnte. Sie freute sich ebenfalls für ihn, doch auch mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er dann auch in der Schule bei ihr war und nicht alleine zu Hause.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und Ginny ließ ihren Bruder Ron und seine Freundin Hermine in das Haus. Sie kamen genauso aufgeregt in die Küche gestürmt, wie Harry es mit dem Erhalt seines Briefes gewesen war. „Hast du...hast du auch den Brief bekommen?", fragte Ron atemlos und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Hermine schnaubte nur und setzte sich an den Tisch, der mittlerweile von Kreacher abgeräumt worden war. „Natürlich Ron, wieso sollte er keinen bekommen haben?", wiederholte sie zum bestimmt tausendsten Mal.

Harry lachte. Seine beiden besten Freunde waren noch immer genauso wie vorher. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie ein Pärchen waren, war neu. Aber das ließ sich verkraften, denn Hermine schien noch genauso genervt und besserwisserisch wie vorher zu sein. „Hey, ist doch gut. Klar. Hier ist er. Ich hab grad die Eule zurück geschickt.", schmunzelte er. Hermines Augen leuchteten. „Ist euch bewusst, was das bedeutet? Wir werden alle drei noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts verbringen! Wir werden unseren Abschluss machen und eine richtige Arbeit ergreifen können." Sie unterbrach sich kurz. „Wobei das bei dir kein Problem sein dürfte, Harry. Ich glaube, dich würden sie überall ohne Zeugnis annehmen.", sie lächelte ihm zu.

Die Vier hatten eine Weile erzählt, als Ron sich plötzliche erinnerte, dass er noch etwas ausrichten sollte. „Mum lässt fragen, ob ihr heute Abend Lust habt Abendbrot mit uns zu essen. Sie kocht den Auflauf, den du so gerne magst, Harry, und dich würde sie auch gern mal wiedersehen, Gin.", fügte er mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung hinzu. Harry nickte kurz: „Ich denke, das müsste klappen, oder Schatz? Wir wollten heute eh nicht so viel am Haus machen und euch besuchen kommen." Ginny bejahte das Ganze und dann machten sich Hermine und Ron auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, da sie einige Besorgungen zu machen hatten.

Harry und Ginny hingegen apparierten nach Godric's Hollow, gingen an dem Brunnen vorbei, der sich in seine kleine Familie verwandelte, und geradewegs zum Haus der Potters. Das kleine Tor hatte er mithilfe von Zauberei von Rost befreit und den Garten hatten sie wieder schön hergerichtet. Nun blühten hier Rosen und Lilien, wo vorher noch wild wachsendes Unkraut gewesen war. Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen geholfen das Schild, welches aus der Erde stieg und mit zahlreichen Zauberergraffiti besprüht war, an die entgegengesetzte Straßenseite zu zaubern, damit Harry und Ginny ungestört in das Haus eintreten konnten.

Dennoch hatte der junge Zauberer einige Schutzzauber über das Haus gelegt, denn im rechten Obergeschoss fehlten noch immer die Wände des Schlaf- und Kinderzimmers und sie wollten nicht verfrüht unerwünschten Besuch in ihrem neuen Zuhause haben. Als sie in das Haus eintraten, wurden sie schon von einer Welle der Gemütlichkeit begrüßt. Das gesamte Untergeschoss war fertig aus- und neu aufgebaut und auch schon nach den Vorstellungen des Pärchens eingerichtet. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass man einige Kommoden und Möbel von Harrys Eltern noch verwenden konnte und sie auch in die Wohnung passen würden und so mussten sie nicht allzu viel Neues kaufen.

Sie gingen in das Obergeschoss und direkt in Harrys altes Kinderzimmer. Ginny drückte seine Hand, denn sie konnte spüren, wie Harry wieder eine Traurigkeit überkam, die sie schon oft bemerkt hatte, als sie in diesem Zimmer waren. Es sah wirklich schlimm aus. Die ganze Wand war weg gesprengt worden. Das Kinderbettchen war gerade noch verschont geblieben, sonst wäre es damals für Harry wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so glimpflich ausgegangen. Harry blinzelte eine kleine Träne weg und lächelte sie dann an: „Na dann. Fangen wir an mit dem Aufräumen, damit wir noch einiges schaffen, bevor wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen." Ginny nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu der fehlenden Wand, wo sie nach verschütteten Gegenständen suchen wollte und Bruchstücke der Backsteine durch das Loch in den Garten warf, wo eine Art Container stand, in welchem sie all den Schutt wegbringen wollten.

Harry hingegen ging zu einer kleinen Kommode in der Ecke und zog nach und nach Schubladen auf und schaute sich seine Babysachen an. Einige Dinge sahen schon ziemlich altertümlich aus und er vermutete, dass das James' Sachen gewesen waren und er, Harry, sie von seinen Großeltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er lächelte bei einigen der Strampler, auf denen unter anderem ein Schnatz, Besen oder Torringe abgebildet waren. Es war süß und oft drehte sich er zu Ginny um und zeigte ihr die Sachen und sie beschlossen, gut erhaltende Klamotten aufzuheben, immerhin wusste man ja nicht, wie die Kinderplanung bei ihnen stattfinden würde. Nachdem er mit der Kommode fertig war, half er Ginny an der fehlenden Wand.

Auf einmal fiel ihm etwas in die Augen und er kramte hektisch Backsteine aus dem Weg. Vor seinen Augen hatte er ein Bild, welches seine Mum Sirius einmal geschickt hatte: Harry auf einem kleinen Spielzeugbesen, James hinter ihm herlaufend. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und zog den kleinen Stiel aus den Trümmern. Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Gin, schau! Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn noch zu finden. Bei Merlin, der schaut noch gut aus. Ob der wohl noch funktioniert?" Ginny schaute auf und lachte: „Na kein Wunder, dass du so ein Quidditchheld geworden bist. Bei den frühen Trainingsstunden." Harry nun auch. „Ich glaube, damals war ich lange noch nicht so gut. Außer ich hab Tante Petunias Vasen für die Tore gehalten. Mum hat sich in einem Brief bei Sirius darüber beschwert, obwohl es ihr gar nicht leid darum tat."

Am späten Nachmittag sah das Kinderzimmer schon um einiges ordentlicher aus und sie waren stolz auf sich. Nur ein bisschen fehlte noch, bevor sie die Wand wieder herrichten konnten. Sie gingen aus dem Haus, nachdem sie sich noch ein bisschen vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer ausgeruht hatten, und disapparierten.

Ginny und Harry kamen Hand in Hand einige Meter hinter dem Hühnerstall am Fuchsbau wieder zum Vorschein. Sie küssten sich zärtlich, bevor sie sich entschlossen den Anwesenden zu zeigen, dass sie endlich da waren. Mrs Weasley kam mit offenen Armen auf sie zu und begrüßte sie schon an der Tür zum Fuchsbau mit einer Umarmung. „Hey Mum. Ist gut, du erwürgst mich", lächelte Ginny. Und auch Harry schmunzelte: „Molly, du tust ja so, als hätten wir uns schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Mrs Weasley lachte. „Ach Kinder, ihr wisst gar, wie einsam es hier ohne ein bisschen Leben ist. Arthur und ich sind den Großteil der Zeit alleine. Ronald ist oft bei Hermine zu Hause, ihre Eltern finden ihn einfach zauberhaft." Sie kicherte. Und George, wie sollte es auch anders sein, verbrachte sein Leben in der Winkelgasse und schlief in einer Wohnung nahe seines Geschäftes.

Die Drei gingen in die Küche, wo ihnen auch schon ein köstlicher Duft entgegenschlug. „Das riecht wirklich herrlich, Molly", sagte Harry, dem nach der vielen Arbeit schon der Magen knurrte. Mrs Weasley schmunzelte: „Dankeschön, mein Junge. Das Essen wird auch bald fertig sein. Ich frage mich nur -", sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die anzeigte, wo sich jedes einzelne Familienmitglied aufhielt, „wo die Anderen alle bleiben. Ich habe sie extra gebeten, pünktlich zu sein." Da sprang auch schon der Zeiger von Mr Weasley auf unterwegs und Mrs Weasley machte sich wieder eifrig an den Töpfen und Pfannen zu schaffen. Kurze Zeit später war auch schon eine vertraute Stimme zu hören. „Ginny, Harry. Schön, dass ihr da seid." Ginny wirbelte herum und flog ihrem Vater geradezu in die Arme. „Hey Dad, ich hab dich vermisst." Es war schwierig Mr Weasley einmal zu Hause anzutreffen, da er im Ministerium eine neue Stelle hatte und nun für die Sicherheitsbestimmungen mit verantwortlich war. Er nahm diesen Job sehr ernst und war nur noch in seiner Freizeit mit den Muggelsachen beschäftigt.

Auch Ron und Hermine kamen bald darauf. Sie strahlten um die Wette, hielten Händchen und sahen insgesamt ziemlich merkwürdig aus. Normalerweise gaben sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit, oder halt zu Hause, nicht so. Ginny musterte die Beiden genaustens und sah Hermine fragend an. Diese grinste nur und Ginny lief zu ihr hin und umarmte sie. „Oh, ich freu mich so für euch." Dann nahm sie Hermines Hand in die ihre und schaute sich den neuen Ring an. „Der ist wunderschön." Hermine lachte. „Ja, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ron einen so guten Geschmack hat." Ginny lachte ebenfalls und zwinkerte Ron zu. Natürlich war sie mit ihm beim Juwelier gewesen und hatte ihn beraten, was Hermine gefallen könnte. Nach und nach begriffen auch die anderen und kamen langsam auf die frisch Verlobten zu. „Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Ron? Ginny?! Ich dachte, wir erzählen uns alles." Harry blickte fassungslos zwischen den beiden hin und her und konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie ihn nicht eingeweiht hatten. Ginny lachte: „Schatz, du hättest deinen Mund doch eh nicht halten können und Hermine irgendeinen Hinweis gegeben." Sie ging zu ihm, legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und schaute ihn verliebt an. Harry tat so, als würde er schmollen, doch lange konnte er ihrem Blick nicht widerstehen und beugte sich schließlich zu ihm hinab, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.


	3. Ungeduldiges Warten

**3\. Kapitel – Ungeduldiges Warten**

Nach der schockierenden Nachricht hatte sich Charlie noch eine Weile mit Kim und John unterhalten und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Beiden auch weiterhin für sie ihre Eltern sein würden. Sie hatte sich den englischen Tagespropheten bestellt und las nun oftmals Artikel über ihren Bruder Harry, welcher die ganze magische und nicht-magische Welt gerettet hatte. Eines Tages fiel ihr ein kleiner Artikel ins Auge mit der Überschrift:

 _ **Wiederholen für Hogwartsschüler möglich**_

Interessiert blieb sie an dem Artikel hängen und las ihn begierig. Schon einige Zeit überlegte sie, wie sie Harry unauffällig näher kommen konnte und nun bot sich hier wahrscheinlich eine Möglichkeit. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu lesen:

 _ **Wiederholen für Hogwartsschüler möglich**_

 _Aufgrund der vielen Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres hat das Lehrkollegium der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei gestern beschlossen, dass die Schüler das Schuljahr wiederholen dürfen, sofern das ihr Wunsch sei. „Einige Fächer wurden unzureichend oder mit gänzlich falschem Stoff unterrichtet, ebenso verließen viele Schüler die Schule schon vorzeitig. Wir finden es besonders für die oberen Jahrgänge eine wichtige Entscheidung, ob sie das Jahr wiederholen, da der Stoff für die Prüfungen bedeutend ist", sagte uns Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall. Die jüngeren Schüler bis zur dritten Klasse dürften hingegen keine Probleme haben, wenn sie normal im Schulstoff fortfahren, da bis zu den Prüfungen noch genug Zeit wäre, Verpasstes wieder aufzuarbeiten._

 _In diesen Tagen fliegen die Eulen schon eifrig, damit die Schulleitung sich ein Bild machen kann, wie viele Schüler in jedem Jahrgang sein werden und wie die Stundenpläne aufgeteilt werden müssen._

Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Artikel. So viele Gedanken hatte sie sich gemacht und nun war es einfacher als geplant. Wenn alle Schüler das Jahr wiederholen durften, dann...dann würde Harry sicherlich auch auf der Schule sein, denn das letzte Schuljahr hatte er immerhin mit der Suche nach einer Waffe zur Zerstörung Voldemorts verbracht. Sie legte die Zeitung beiseite, nahm sich ein Pergament und ihre Feder und schrieb einen Brief an Minerva McGonagall mit der Anfrage, ob sie an ihre Schule wechseln dürfe.

Dann ging sie hinunter zu ihren Eltern. „Mum, Dad?", sagte sie zaghaft. „Was ist denn los, Schatz?", fragte John und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ähm, ich hab hier einen Artikel aus dem _Tagespropheten._ Also, ähm. Ich habe beschlossen an die Hogwartsschule zu wechseln..." Kim überflog den Artikel und ein wissender Ausdruck umzog ihre Mundwinkel. „Du möchtest deinen Bruder finden, nicht wahr?" Charlie nickte. „Ja. Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen. Die Zeitungen können viel schreiben, aber vielleicht ist er ja ganz anders. Ich... ich will einfach, dass er weiß, dass er nicht alleine ist. Dass er auch noch eine Familie hat." John nickte gedankenverloren. „Es ist klar, dass du deine Familie kennenlernen willst. Ich... wir werden dich vermissen, Kleines." Er nahm sie in die Arme und Charlie kuschelte sich an ihn. Natürlich würde sie auch ihre Eltern vermissen, aber sie musste einfach herausfinden, wer sie wirklich war und dazu musste sie weg von hier. Es würde ihre längste und auch aufregendste Reise sein, die sie je gemacht hatte.

Molly hatte gleich nach der erfreulichen Nachricht die Küche etwas umdekoriert. Immerhin gab es nun zwei Gründe zum Feiern und dazu noch so Erfreuliche. Die Kinder konnten alle noch gemeinsam ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen und noch dazu waren Ron und Hermine verlobt. Sie war überglücklich. Nie wäre sie im Traum darauf gekommen, dass ihr kleiner Ronniespatz sich jetzt schon mit Hermine verloben würde! Nun gut, sie passten wunderbar zusammen, aber trotzdem fand sie es dafür noch etwas zu früh. Arthur hatte den Einwand gehegt, dass sie auch so früh schon geheiratet hätten, doch Molly hatte vehement den Kopf geschüttelt und darauf bestanden, dass es damals ja ganz andere Zeiten gewesen waren. Der Krieg, der ewige Kampf ums Überleben, da musste man jeden Moment der Liebe und Hoffnung auskosten. Arthur wirkte bei ihren Worten ziemlich geknickt und schnell versicherte sie ihm, dass sie ihn damals wie heute sehr liebte und ihre Entscheidung nicht einmal bereut hatte.

Auch Hermine war im siebten Himmel. Nach ihren Erledigungen waren sie noch schnell bei Hermines Eltern gewesen, da sie noch ein paar Sachen aus ihrem alten Zimmer holen wollte. Ron, der sich zunächst unten mit ihren Eltern unterhalten hatte, war schließlich aufgestanden und ihr in ihr Zimmer gefolgt. Dort fand er sie mit einem Buch in der Hand und einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen auf ihrer Fensterbank sitzend. Er verharrte einige Momente in der Tür und betrachtete seine Freundin. Sie war so wunderschön und oftmals hätte er sich in den Hintern zaubern können, weil er sie nicht schon viel eher nach einem Date gefragt hatte. Aber jetzt, jetzt gehörte sie zu ihm und er würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Er spielte mit einem kleinen Schmuckkästchen in seiner Tasche, trat leise in das Zimmer, räusperte sich kurz und als sie überrascht aufblickte, fiel er vor ihr auf die Knie. „Hermine Jean Granger, wir kennen uns nun seit sieben Jahren und auch wenn ich zu blöd war, dich während der letzten drei Jahre schon nach einem Date zu fragen und wir erst seit 2 Monaten wirklich zusammen sind, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr, als es Worte beschreiben können. Ich möchte Tag und Nacht über dich wachen und darauf achten, dass dir kein Unrecht geschieht. Du bist das zauberhafteste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist. Du hast mehr Charme als eine Veela. Und deshalb", er holte tief Luft, nahm die Schatulle aus der Tasche und öffnete sie, „frage ich dich: Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Natürlich hatte sie „Ja" gesagt oder eher halb gekreischt. Sie hatten es auch gleich ihren Eltern erzählt, da diese schon verwundert waren, weshalb ihr Kind gekreischt hatte und nun trotzdem so glücklich ausschaute. Sie freuten sich mit den jungen Zauberern und wünschten ihnen alles Gute.

Hermine lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung und obwohl es erst einige Stunden her war, fühlte es sich so an, als wäre der Ring schon immer an ihrem Finger. Verlegen spielte sie an ihm rum, drehte ihn ab und zu und schaute immer wieder verliebt zu Ron, der ihr ebenfalls solche Blicke zuwarf. „Sucht euch ein Zimmer", rief auf einmal jemand aus der Küchentür und als sie aufblickten, entdeckten sie George. Ron sprang auf, umarmte seinen großen Bruder und schmunzelte: „Später." Er betrachtete George kurz und fragte dann leise: „Alles okay bei dir? Geht's dir gut?" George schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte leise. Ron war klar, dass damit das Thema beendet war.

Auch Molly begrüßte ihren Sohn freudestrahlend, nichts und niemand konnte ihr heute noch die Laune verderben. „George, schön, dass du es geschafft hast. Wie du siehst, gibt es heute sogar etwas zu feiern...", lächelte sie ihn an und deutete auf ihre Dekoration. „Jaa, ich hab schon gehört, Mum", meinte er und rang sich wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln ab. Natürlich freute er sich über die Verlobung seines Bruder mit Hermine und das sie zusammen mit Harry noch ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts verbringen konnten, doch den Schmerz um seinen toten Bruder hatte George noch nicht überwunden.

Zwei Monate war es jetzt her, dass Fred gestorben und der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war. Und in diesen zwei Monaten hatte sich schon so viel verändert und jedes Mal hatte er wieder gedacht: „Wenn Freddie jetzt hier wäre...". Aber Fred war nicht da. Und deshalb konnte er nicht sehen, wie die Menschen wieder fröhlicher wurden, wie sie ihr Lachen wieder zeigten, wie jeden Tag auf's neue die Sonne in ihren Gesichtern schien. All das, worauf er und Fred hingearbeitet hatten, wurde jetzt wahr. Mit ihren Scherzen wollten sie den Menschen in den dunklen Zeiten ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern, sie daran erinnern, dass es auch Spaß im Leben gab und jetzt, wo sie endlich frei und unbeschwert leben konnten, lief auch der Scherzartikelladen noch viel besser als zuvor. Manchmal hatte George das Gefühl, als wäre Fred bei ihm und wenn er allein in seiner Wohnung war, sprach George mit ihm. Er glaubte, dass Fred sicherlich bei seinem Ohr war und dort auf ihn wartete und durch das verlorene Ohr auch eine Verbindung zu ihm aufbauen konnte. Kurz und knapp: George konnte nicht wahrhaben, dass Fred tot war und versuchte verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit zu finden, dies zu verleugnen.

Professor McGonagall hatte jetzt kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn ziemlichen Stress. Haufenweise Eulen waren gekommen mit den Antworten der Schüler und Schülerinnen, die ihr letztes Hogwartsjahr noch einmal wiederholen wollten. Sie musste zusehen, wie sie die Klassen mischte, denn nicht alle wollten den verpassten Stoff in der neuen Klassenstufe nachholen, sondern direkt den ganzen Jahrgang wiederholen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich nichts elementares im letzten Jahr verpasst hatten. Sie versuchte schon, die Aufgaben zu delegieren, Stundenpläne nicht allein auf die Füße zu stellen und auch für die Lehrer einen passenden Zeitplan zu finden. Doch nicht alles wollte ihr gelingen. Dumbledores kluge Ratschläge aus dem Hintergrund halfen ihr da auch nicht weiter.

Nachdem sie alles soweit erledigt hatte, sich freute, dass sie die letzten Wochen noch entspannen konnte und ihren Schreibtisch aufräumte, fand sie einen Brief, der sie schon vor ein paar Wochen erreicht hatte. Eine amerikanische Schülerin wollte die Schule wechseln und hatte sich dafür Hogwarts ausgesucht. Ihr Anschreiben klang sehr nett und auch ihre Zeugnisse zeugten von einem klugen Geist. Minerva überlegte hin und her. Im Prinzip würde dieses Jahr eh alles durcheinander sein. Aber würde das es dem Mädchen nicht noch schwerer machen? Schließlich entschied sich die neue Direktorin und setzte sich erneut hin, um ein Antwortschreiben zu verfassen.

Charlie wartete ungeduldig auf ein Zeichen aus Europa. Seit Tagen hatte sie ihre Koffer gepackt und hoffte nun, dass es nicht umsonst war. In einer Woche würde die Schule dort losgehen und bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Antwort erhalten, ob sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen worden war. Sie lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, guckte, ob sie wirklich alles hatte und steckte noch dies und das in den Koffer, auch wenn sie das meiste davon eh nicht gebrauchen würde. Endlich schwebte Hermes zum Fenster herein. 5 Wochen war es jetzt her, dass sie Professor McGonagall geschrieben hatte und nun kam endlich eine Antwort. Eilig öffnete sie den Brief und ließ ihre Sumpfohreule gnädig an ihrem Ohr kauen.

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Smith,_

 _ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung meiner Antwort._  
 _Wir würden uns freuen Sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufnehmen zu dürfen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich am Donnerstag, dem 27.08.1998 um 17 Uhr am Bahnhof in Hogsmead einzufinden. Dann haben Sie genügend Zeit ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen und das Schulgelände in den verbleibenden Tagen zu erkunden._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Schulleiterin von Hogwarts_

Charlies Gesicht war urplötzlich in eine freudige Grimasse verwandelt. Sie streichelte Hermes am Bauch und flüsterte: „Hast du das gelesen, Hermes? Wir gehen nach Hogwarts! Ruh dich aus, Kleiner, ich erzähl das gleich mal Mum und Dad." Hermes flog in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo ein großer, offener Käfig stand, in welchem er sich niederließ, etwas trank und aß und dann die Augen schloss.

Charlie war währenddessen schon, jeweils zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, in das Wohnzimmer gestürmt und blickte nun ihre Adoptiveltern euphorisch an. „Ich darf nach Hogwarts!", sagte sie einfach nur und fiel Kim dann in die Arme. Die beiden Erwachsenen tauschten einen Blick, dann ließen sie Charlie in ihrer Mitte nieder. „Wann geht's denn los?", fragte John. „Schuljahresbeginn ist doch erst am 1. September, oder? Hast du eine Einkaufsliste bekommen? Vielleicht können wir hier deine ganzen Schulsachen kaufen." Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, blickte nochmal schnell auf den Kalender und meinte dann leise: „Ich soll schon übermorgen nach Hogwarts kommen." „Was?" Kim war nun doch sichtlich erschrocken über die plötzliche Abreise ihrer Tochter. „Naja, ich muss halt noch mein Zeug besorgen und die Umhänge und so kriege ich nur in London. Und außerdem kann ich mich dann gleich im Schloss etwas einleben", rechtfertigte sich die rothaarige Hexe.

Betroffenes Schweigen stellte sich ein. Dann ergriff John das Wort: „Weißt du schon, wie du nach Schottland kommst?" Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann nimm doch den neuen Subatlantikexpress. Sie haben ihn gerade fertig gestellt. In weniger als einer Stunde bist du in Großbritannien", erklärte Kim. „Klingt gut, Mum."


	4. Hogwarts

**4\. Kapitel – Hogwarts**

Nachdem sich Charlie von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatte und noch einmal sicher gegangen war, dass sie auch wirklich alles in ihrem Koffer verstaut hatte, machte sie sich mit ihren Eltern auf den Weg zur Subatlantikstation. Am Schalter kaufte John ihr eine Karte, während Kim ihr noch viele Weisheiten mit auf den Weg geben wollte. „Und mach ja keinen Unsinn, ja? Und komm uns mit Harry mal besuchen, ja? Und hör nicht auf das, was sie dir vielleicht über deine Eltern erzählen. Sie wären stolz auf dich, auf euch beide. Und ich will keine Beschwerden hören. Oooh, ich hoffe, du kommst nach Gryffindor, so wie deine Eltern und wir. Du musst uns unbedingt schreiben, wenn du angekommen bist. Oder kontaktiere uns über das Flohnetzwerk...", so ging es noch ewig weiter. Charlie nickte nur und seufzte leise. Sie war 17, erwachsen, da konnte man doch meinen, dass sie nicht mehr so von ihren Eltern abhängig war. Aber vielleicht war das gerade der Knackpunkt. Nicht sie war abhängig, sondern ihre Eltern waren es.

Charlie war einerseits froh, als ein Glockenspiel erklang und eine angenehm weiche Stimme durch die Halle schallte: „In fünf Minuten fährt der Subatlantikexpress los. Bitte alle Passagiere jetzt einsteigen." Andererseits nahm sie den Abschiedsscherz jetzt mit anderen Augen wahr. Ein letztes Mal umarmte sie ihre Eltern und hatte dabei ebenso wie ihre Mum Tränen in den Augen. Sie war nervös, immerhin kannte sie sich in Großbritannien nicht aus und auf Hogwarts kannte sie auch niemanden. Hoffentlich würde sie recht schnell jemanden kennenlernen, mit dem sie umherziehen konnte.

Als der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, winkte sie ihren Eltern noch eine lange Zeit nach. Dann erst wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie viele Meilen unter der Meeresoberfläche fuhren. Sie war froh, dass die Konstrukteure sich entschieden hatten, die Mauern nicht aus Glas zu bauen. Einerseits wäre es sicherlich interessant gewesen, die Meereslebewesen zu beobachten, andererseits wollte sie auch nicht Augenzeuge eines Haiangriffs auf den Zug werden. Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schlief bald darauf ein.

Ein Ruckeln weckte sie auf. Sie öffnete flatternd ihre Augen und blickte direkt einen jungen Mann an. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir sind gleich da. Wir fahren schon in den Bahnhof ein. Dachte, Sie wollten das wissen." Damit wandte er sich ab, bevor sie auch nur ein „Danke" murmeln konnte. Sie stand auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und dann kam der Zug auch schon mit einem Ruck zu stehen. Mit all den anderen Hexen und Zauberern bahnte sie sich einen Weg aus der Subatlantikstation heraus. Sie befanden sich nicht weit vom Hafen entfernt. Nach den Informationen einer freundlichen Hexe kamen hier auch keine Muggel hin, es war extra für die Zauberer abgesperrt. Charlie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Nur eine Stunde hatte sie bis hier her gebraucht. Jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst wie überirdisch schnell sie gefahren sein mussten.

Charlie überlegte kurz und entschied dann direkt nach Hogsmead zu apparieren. Sie hielt ihren Koffer und ihre anderen Habseligkeiten gut fest, stellte sich die Drei Besen vor ihrem inneren Auge vor (zum Glück war neulich ein Bild davon im _Tagespropheten_ gewesen) und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte sie in Hogsmead wieder auf. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, bis ihr einfiel, dass ja hier auch Zeitverschiebung war. Sie tippte ihre Uhr an und dachte " _Corrige!_ ", woraufhin sich die Zeiger drehten und endlich die richtige Uhrzeit anzeigten. Sie war viel zu früh da. Na super. Bevor sie sich jetzt hier mit ihrem Gepäck in Hogsmead abquälte, beschloss sie allein zum Schloss zu wandern, welches auch schon in Sichtweite lag.

Endlich stand Charlie vor dem großen Portal und grinste vor sich hin. Sie hatte es geschafft! Dies würde für das nächste Jahr ihr Zuhause sein, hier würde sie endlich mehr über sich herausfinden und ihren Bruder kennenlernen. Schon von außen sah das Schloss überwältigend aus – ganz anders als Ilvermorny, die Zaubererschule in Amerika. Mit wenigen Schritte erklomm sie die paar Stufen, die zum Eingang führten und schritt schließlich durch das Portal.

Ehrfürchtig schaute sie sich um. Die hohen Decken, die vielen Treppen, das alles hatte sie sich nie so schön vorgestellt. Sie hatte viel in ihrem neuen _Handbuch der europäischen Magierausbildung_ gelesen, aber nichts hatte sie auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet. Noch immer ließ sie den Blick über die vielen Details schweifen, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang: „Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Schnell drehte Charlie sich um und stammelte verlegen: „Oh, hallo, ähm... ja. Ich suche das Büro der Schulleiterin."

Professor McGonagall war nicht auf den Anblick der jungen Hexe vorbereitet gewesen. Ihre Mimik wechselte zwischen Schock, Unglauben, Entsetzen und Zweifel. „Aber... das kann nicht sein! Lily?", brachte sie hervor. Sie stützte sich an der Wand ab und beäugte Charlie ungläubig. Diese eilte zu der Professorin, legte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter und meinte: „Kommen Sie, ich glaube, sie sollten sich lieber hinsetzen." Minerva zeigte ihr den Weg zur Großen Halle und sobald sie saß, fragte sie: „Was ist hier los? Ich verstehe das nicht..."

Charlie setzte sich der Schulleiterin gegenüber und erzählte von Anfang an: „Es tut mir Leid, Professor, dass ich Sie so erschreckt habe. Das wollte ich bei aller Liebe nicht. Ich bin Charlotte Claire Smith", sie brach ab und korrigierte sich, „nein, Potter, und nunja, wie es ausschaut bin ich die leibliche Tochter von Lily und James Potter. Bis vor ein paar Wochen wusste ich selbst noch nichts von meinem Schicksal, aber dann habe ich sofort um einen Schulwechsel gebeten, in der Hoffnung endlich meine Familie, meinen Bruder kennenzulernen."

Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch waren zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee erschienen und Charlie nahm einen Schluck. Minerva beobachtete die neue Schülerin und räusperte sich schließlich: „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Miss... Potter. Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie mich überrumpelt haben und meine Reaktion unangemessen war. Sie sind Ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und nach dem, was ich gelesen habe, ebenso talentiert. Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich für Hogwarts entschieden haben und freue mich Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Sie trank ebenfalls einen Schluck und fuhr dann fort: „Sobald das Schuljahr beginnt, werden Sie in Ihr Haus eingeteilt werden. Ich werde einen der Hauselfen bitten Sie zu ihren vorläufigen Gemächern zu bringen, trinken Sie in Ruhe aus. Ich muss leider runter zum Bahnhof und Ihren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abholen." Sie schenkte Charlie ein Lächeln, erhob sich und verschwand aus der Halle.

Charlie saß noch eine Weile zusammengesunken am Tisch und ihre Gedanken rasten nur so. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Anscheinend sah sie ihrer Mutter zum verwechseln ähnlich. Wie sollte sie das den Leuten erklären? Wie würde Harry reagieren? Würde er sie als seine Schwester akzeptieren oder ihr eher das Leben zur Hölle machen? Sie könnte es ja verstehen, immerhin hatte er die Last der gesamten magischen Bevölkerung auf seinen Schultern getragen, während sie gut behütet in Amerika aufwuchs.

Schließlich schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. Jetzt war es zu spät. Sie hatte sich entschieden und sie würde ihren Plan durchziehen. Und dennoch wünschte sie, dass Kim und John hier wären und sie unterstützen würden. Neben ihr piepste eine Stimme und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Miss, wenn Sie fertig sind, dann zeige ich Ihnen jetzt ihr Zimmer." Charlie schaute auf und erblickte einen Hauself, der ein paar Socken und eine Mütze trug. „Gern, ich könnte echt eine Dusche gebrauchen.", lächelte sie müde und fragte anschließend: „Wie heißt du denn?" „Dipsy", piepste der kleine Elf.

Sie folgte dem Hauselfen durch die Flure bis zu einem der Türme und stand schließlich vor dem Porträt von Xander dem Großen. „Das Passwort lautet 'Drachenpocken', Miss. Um 18Uhr gibt es in der Großen Halle Abendbrot. Wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen, zögern Sie bitte nicht mich zu rufen, Miss," plapperte Dipsy und verschwand nach einer schnellen Verbeugung.

Charlie drehte sich zu dem Porträt um, murmelte „Drachenpocken" und kletterte durch den Durchgang in ihr vorläufiges Zuhause. Sie blickte sich erstaunt in dem geräumigen Zimmer um. Links von ihr stand ein großes Himmelbett auf einem weißen Plüschteppich. Die Wand hinter dem Bett hatte ein leichtes Wellenmuster, die anderen Wände waren alle weiß. Auf dem Bett selbst waren mehrere Kissen gestapelt und setzten lila und graue Akzente. An jeder Seite des Betts standen Nachttische, die mit dezenten Lampen verziert waren.

Zu ihrer Linken stand ein Schreibtisch, der viel Platz zum Arbeiten bot. Sie wunderte sich leicht, immerhin würde sie ja in ein paar Tagen schon in den Schlafsaal ihres neues Hauses ziehen, doch dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Außerdem war da noch eine Tür und Charlie vermutete, dass diese zu ihrem Badezimmer führen würde.

Vom Eingang aus blickte sie direkt auf das gegenüber liegende Fenster. Es gab keine typische Fensterbank: eine lange Sitzfläche mit einem lila gepunkteten Überzug war unter dem Fenster, damit sie, wann immer sie ausspannen wollte, gleichzeitig auf die Schlossgründe schauen konnte. Auf der einen Seite davon stand ein Sideboard, in welchem sie Bücher und ihre persönlichen Sachen unterbringen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein dreiteiliger, antiker weißer Kleiderschrank. In der Mitte waren zwei Schubladen eingelassen, die Tür darüber wurde von einem ovalen Spiegel verziert.

Sie durchschritt den Raum und ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster und über die Hogwartsgründe schweifen. Sie konnte von hier den See überblicken und seufzte zufrieden. Hier ließ es sich leben.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie neben dem Eingang ein Gemälde hängen. Es zeigte eine idyllische Lichtung in einem Wald. Die Sonne schien gerade darauf und ließ das Gras in einem satten grün erstrahlen. Charlie fragte sich, wo diese Lichtung wohl war und machte sich eine kleine gedankliche Notiz die Schulleiterin später danach zu fragen.

Doch jetzt ging sie erst einmal zu der Tür, hinter welcher sie das Badezimmer vermutete. Und wieder machte sie große Augen. Der Raum war stilvoll eingerichtet: Die komplette linke Seite war in einem hellen Grün gestrichen, das eine wundervolle Ruhe ausstrahlte. An der Wand hing ein großer Spiegel, darunter war ein Waschbecken eingelassen. Außerdem stand neben dem Waschbecken eine kleine Kommode, in der man Handtücher verstauen konnte und obenauf gab es genügend Ablagefläche für alles, was Frau so brauchte.

Geradezu an der Wand stand eine Eckbadewanne, vor der ein flauschiger Läufer lag. Charlie quietschte vergnügt, als sie sie erblickte. Diese Räumlichkeiten mussten normalerweise einer Lehrkraft gehören, jedenfalls glaubte sie nicht, dass Schüler hier in Hogwarts so luxuriös wohnten. Zu ihrer rechten war eine Toilette und eine große Nasszelle. Auch in diesem Raum gab es ein Fenster, dass auf den See blicken ließ. Die Vorhänge hatten das gleiche grün wie die Wand und eine Orchidee mit weiß-rosa Blüten stand auf der Fensterbank.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass bis zum Abendessen noch genügend Zeit war. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ heißes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen. Einen Moment lang roch sie an den verschiedenen Phiolen, die an der Seite standen und entschied sich dann für einen Badezusatz, der nach Lilien duftete. Schnell lief sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, öffnete ihren Koffer und kramte ihre persönlichen Sachen, sowie ein paar saubere Klamotten hervor. Dann ging sie zurück ins Bad und ließ sich in die warmen Fluten gleiten. Das hatte sie sich nach dem Tag verdient!

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam sie entspannt wieder aus dem Badezimmer raus. Sie kuschelte sich auf die Fensterbank in ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Augen. 'Nur einen kleinen Moment', dachte sie, bevor die Anstrengung des Tages sie einholte und sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	5. In der Winkelgasse

**5\. In der Winkelgasse**

Charlie war am nächsten Morgen schon recht früh wach, allein dem Umstand geschuldet, dass sie so früh eingeschlafen war. Nachts war sie orientierungslos aufgewacht und hatte sich gähnend zum Bett geschleppt. Jetzt aber war sie voller Tatendrang. Sie war endlich in Hogwarts, sie wollte das Schloss erkunden, das Zaubererdorf vor ihrer Tür und sie wollte vor allem nach London in die Winkelgasse, um ihre Schulmaterialien zu kaufen.

Schnell zog sie sich einen kurzen Rock und ein schickes Top an und schon war sie bereit für den Tag. Sie wusste, dass das Wetter nicht mehr lange so schön bleiben würde. Noch schien die Sonne, noch war es warm, aber sobald der September hereinbrechen würde, würde sich auch das Wetter hier in Schottland verändern. Charlie liebte den Frühling und Sommer über alles. Sie liebte es zuzuschauen, wie die Pflanzen und Tiere aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten, wie alles anfing zu blühen. Sie liebte die Leichtigkeit, die Unbesorgtheit und die Freude, die mit den sonnigen Tagen eines jeden Jahres einhergingen.

Die rothaarige Hexe machte sich auf den Weg durch die Schule, schaute verwirrt, als Treppen sich bewegten und überlegte, wo sie lang musste – wo die Große Halle war. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie den Weg endlich gefunden und grinste. Die Schule gefiel ihr jetzt schon! Die Porträts an den Wänden hatten ihr wertvolle Tipps gegeben, im Austausch gegen ein paar kleine Geschichten aus Ilvermorny.

Sie setzte sich an einen der vier langen Tische und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie das mit dem Essen ablief. Das Abendbrot hatte sie verschlafen und ihr Magen knurrte auch schon missmutig. Die kleine Elfe vom Vortag fiel ihr wieder ein und schon erhob sich ihre Stimme zu einem leisen „Dipsy?".

Mit einem Plopp stand Dipsy vor ihr und schaute sie lächelnd an. „Hat Miss gut geschlafen? Dipsy hat gestern Abend noch nach Miss geschaut, aber sie schien zu erschöpft für das Abendbrot zu sein." Charlie lächelte über die Fürsorge der kleinen Elfe. „Danke Dipsy. Ja, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie fertig ich eigentlich war. Sag mal, wann gibt es denn Frühstück? Ich habe einen Mordshunger!" Dipsy erklärte ihr, dass das Frühstück bereits vorbereitet wurde, die Lehrer aber erst in einer Stunde erwartet wurden.

Charlie entschied sich, dass sie dann jetzt einfach schon alleine frühstücken würde und bat die Elfe um eine Heiße Schokolade, sowie einfaches Porridge und etwas Obst. Die Elfe war nur allzu erfreut ihr das gewünschte Essen nach ein paar Minuten zu bringen.

Nach ihrem Frühstück beschloss Charlie sich das Schulgelände anzuschauen. Sie hatte gestern aus dem Fenster bereits den See entdeckt und wollte ihn jetzt noch einmal aus der Nähe betrachten. Außerdem hatte sie noch nicht herausgefunden, wo das Quidditchfeld war und sie wollte nur zu gern eine Runde mit ihrem Besen fliegen und ein paar Tore schießen.

Auf halbem Weg zum See kam ihr ein Halbriese entgegen. „Ey, was machst du denn schon hier? Die Schule fängt doch erst nächste Woche an.", lachte er. „Hi, ja, ich bin die Neue aus Amerika", fing Charlie an zu plappern, als Rubeus Hagrid auf sie zukam. Er wurde zusehends blasser um die Nase, als er das Mädchen in Augenschein nahm und brummte: „Na bei Merlins Barte, wenn du keine Evans bist..." Damit tätschelte er ihre Schulter mit seinen Pranken, fragte nicht weiter nach und stapfte zum Schloss.

Charlie war froh, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte, dass er sie so zu akzeptieren schien, wie sie da stand. Es schien ihr nicht richtig, dass alle wussten, wer sie war, bevor sie auch nur die Chance bekam, es ihrem Bruder selbst zu sagen.

Sie lief gedankenverloren weiter, nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Der finale Kampf war vor vor knapp 5 Monaten gewesen und man sah immer noch die Schäden am Schloss und auf den Ländereien. Hier und da waren Brandflecken auf den weitläufigen Wiesen, verzweifelte Blumen versuchten ihre Köpfe in die Sonne zu strecken, wollten die Erinnerungen an den Krieg vertreiben. Im Schloss selbst hatte sie während ihres Irrlaufes am Morgen noch kaputte Mauern gesehen, auch wenn der Schutt sorgfältig entsorgt worden war. Sie konnte, sie wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie der Krieg gewesen sein musste, was die Schüler, was die Menschen hier in Großbritannien durchgemacht haben mussten.

Als die kleine Elfe neben ihr erschien, saß Charlie schon eine Weile nachdenklich am See. Der Riesenkraken war zwischendurch aufgetaucht und hatte sie mit einem seiner langen Tentakel nass gespritzt und sie hatte ihm dafür ein Lächeln geschenkt. „Miss, Professor McGonagall sagt, sie würde Sie in ihrem Büro erwarten", sagte Dipsy nun. „Soll ich Sie begleiten oder finden Sie den Weg alleine?" Die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon hoch und Charlie wollte keine Zeit mehr mit unnützem Verirren verbringen. Deshalb ließ sie sich von der Hauselfin zu den beiden Wasserspeiern führen und trat erwartungsvoll in das Büro der Schulleiterin.

Professor McGonagall schaute auf, als sich die Tür ihres Büros öffnete und bedeute der Schülerin sich zu setzen. Sie wollte erst noch den Brief an den Zaubereiminister beenden, bevor sie sich an die Neue wandte. Hinter ihr räusperte sich ein Portrait: „Minerva, hättest du vielleicht die Freundlichkeit uns die junge Dame vorzustellen? Ich nehme an, du hättest mich vorwarnen können?" Charlie hatte aufgeschaut und blickte nun belustigt auf das Bild hinter der Schulleiterin. Ein Mann mit kantiger Nase, fettigen schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Knopfaugen musterte sie mit fast schon liebevollem Blick.

Gerade setzte sie an, um etwas zu sagen, als das Portrait eines alten Zauberers mit langem weißen Bart und Haar ihr zuvor kam. „Nun Severus, ich denke, es wird Zeit dich in das letzte Geheimnis von Lily und James Potter einzuweihen. Vor uns sitzt niemand anderes als Charlotte Claire Potter, wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte er in einem Oberlehrerton und zwinkerte Charlie dabei zu. Diese nickte und begriff: „Sie sind Albus Dumbledore! Meine Mum hat in ihrem Brief geschrieben, dass Sie geholfen haben mich unbemerkt nach Amerika zu bringen!"

Minerva war der Unterhaltung gefolgt und mischte sich nun auch ein. „Albus, du hättest mich ruhig einweihen können. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet noch einmal das Ebenbild von Lily Potter vor mir stehen zu haben", schalt sie ihn und wandte sich dann Charlie zu. „Miss Potter, kommen wir zu der Sache, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe. Ich denke, heute wäre eine gute Gelegenheit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen. Ich habe Ihnen hier eine Liste aufgestellt, was Sie alles für das kommende Schuljahr benötigen." Sie überreichte der jungen Hexe eine Liste, die diese schnell überflog und nickte.

„Wie soll ich...?", fing sie an. „Der Kamin steht Ihnen zur Verfügung", sagte die Schulleiterin mit einem wissenden Blick. „Ihr Zimmer wurde noch einmal leicht modifiziert. Die Lehrer und ich sind heute morgen überein gekommen, dass die Schüler alle etwas privatere Gemächer bekommen sollten. Sie werden einen Gemeinschaftsraum vorfinden, der Kamin ist für die Reise in die Winkelgasse aktiviert." Charlie nickte leicht verdutzt. „Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben, können Sie gehen", wies Professor McGonagall sie an, die Hexe stand auf, murmelte ein „Danke" und verließ eilig das Büro.

Während sie zu Xander dem Großen lief, rasten ihre Gedanken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie aus dem Gespräch eben im Büro machen sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie Harry fragen, wer dieser hakennasige, schwarzhaarige Mann war, der sie so unverhohlen gemustert hatte. Vielleicht, aber erst musste sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

Als Xander zur Seite schwang, stand sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer, sondern wie von McGonagall prophezeit in einem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte keine sonderliche Lust sich diesen jetzt genauer anzuschauen, deshalb steuerte sie auf die Tür zu, auf der in großen Lettern „Charlotte" geschrieben stand. Eifrig sammelte sie ihre sieben Sachen zusammen, verstaute alles in einer Handtasche, bürstete sich noch einmal die Haare und verschwand dann durch den Kamin in Richtung Winkelgasse.

ooooo

Harry und Ginny hatten den gesamten August damit verbracht das Haus neu aufzubauen. Mittlerweile waren sie fast fertig, nur ein paar kleine Details fehlten noch, um es gemütlicher zu machen. Durch die viele Arbeit hatten sie sich entschieden mit Ron und Hermine zusammen erst am Ende des Sommers in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Am frühen Nachmittag apparierten sie zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich mit ihren Freunden trafen. Es war merkwürdig gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen, wo sich doch alles geändert hatte. Florean Fortescues Eissalon war noch immer zu, Olivanders hatte gerade erst wieder aufgemacht. Und die Hexen und Zauberer um sie herum schauten sich immer noch nervös um, ob ihnen auch niemand folgte. Überall sah man noch die Zeichen des Krieges.

„Sollen wir uns vielleicht aufteilen und jeder übernimmt einen Teil der Liste?", fragte Hermine, die schnell überblickt hatte, was sie alles brauchten. „Ja, das scheint das Beste zu sein", antwortete Ginny mit einem Blick über die vollen Straßen. Sie einigten sich darauf, sich später bei Madam Malkins für ihre neuen Umhänge zu treffen und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

Ron und Harry gingen zunächst zu Flourish and Blotts, um alle nötigen Schulbücher zu kaufen. Ron musterte Harry schon eine Weile, als Harry schließlich herausplatzte: „Ron, was ist los?" Ron lachte leise: „Nichts, wirklich. Es ist nur, die ganze Familie Weasley und vermutlich die halbe Zaubererwelt fragt sich, wann du Ginny endlich einen Antrag machst."

Harry schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Ron, der Krieg ist vorbei und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich will erstmal leben, das Schuljahr fertig machen und dann denk ich über die Familiengründung nach." Auf Rons Blick hin fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Oh Gott, ich liebe Ginny! Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben würde alles für sie tun, und das weißt du, Ron! Aber ich denke einfach, dass jetzt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

Ron nickte nachdenklich, während er seine und Hermines Bücher bezahlte. Er konnte Harry schon irgendwie verstehen, aber letztlich fragte er sich doch, was Harry mit ' _erstmal leben'_ meinte.

Ginny und Hermine waren derweil zur Apotheke geschlendert und hatten ein ähnliches Gespräch. „Du solltest sein Lächeln sehen, wenn wir im Haus sind, Hermine. Man sieht richtig, wie wohl er sich dort fühlt und dass er endlich zu Hause angekommen ist. Er hat sogar ein eigenes Zimmer für Teddy eingerichtet. Und jedes Mal, wenn der kleine Zwerg da ist, lebt er richtig auf", seufzte Ginny. Hermine neckte ihre Freundin: „Du denkst doch wohl nicht schon an die Familienplanung?" „Mum würde mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn ich während der Schulzeit schwanger werde", lachte Ginny.

Hermine schaute sie forschend an und meinte schließlich: „Ginny, du weißt, was Harry für eine schwere Kindheit hatte. Er hatte nie eine richtige Familie und er liebt dich über alles. Ich denke, dass er das Haus nicht zusammen mit dir einrichten würde, wenn er sich keine Zukunft mit dir vorstellen könnte. Und neulich meintest du doch auch, dass er selbst die ganzen Kindersachen für eure gemeinsamen Kinder aufheben würde." Ginny nickte bedächtig: „Ja, du hast vermutlich Recht. Ich sehe bloß dich und Ron und den Ring an deinem Finger und naja..."

Hermine verstand ihre Freundin nur zu gut. Das war der Wunsch eines jeden Mädchens – dass der Freund endlich den Ring an den Finger steckte. Allerdings konnte sie sich auch vorstellen, dass das etwas war, an das Harry momentan eher nicht so dachte. Er hatte viel zu viel nachzuholen, hatte viel zu schnell erwachsen werden müssen, als dass er sich gleich nach dem Krieg binden wollte.

In Gedanken versunken wählte sie sorgfältig die benötigten Zutaten aus, als sie plötzlich angerempelt wurde. Dem Mädchen fielen die Zutaten aus der Hand und schnell bückte sie sich, um der Hexe zu helfen. Braune Augen trafen auf mandelförmige Grüne und Hermine hielt inne. Wer war dieses Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren? „Entschuldigung und danke", murmelte ihr Gegenüber, nahm Hermine die Sachen aus der Hand und verschwand eilig aus dem Laden. Hermine schaute ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, schüttelte dann den Kopf und dachte, dass sie wohl Gespenster sah.

Zur vereinbarten Zeit trafen sich die vier jungen Leute bei Madame Malkins, ließen sich neue Roben anpassen und überlegten schließlich, wo sie etwas essen könnten. Nach einigem Hin und Her schlug Hermine das Byron am Earls Court vor, von dem sie gehört hatte, dass es sehr gut sei.

ooooo

Charlie war erschöpft von ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse wieder gekommen. So viele neue Eindrücke waren sie eingeströmt. Ihren Bruder hatte sie heute nicht gesehen, dafür ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Hexen überhört, die ihn scheinbar mehr als gut kannten. Sie war gut durch die Winkelgasse gekommen, ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber diese junge Hexe mit den buschigen braunen Haaren hatte sie schon argwöhnisch gemustert.

Sie entschied sich an diesem Abend zum Dinner in die Große Halle zu gehen. Professor McGonagall und ein paar andere saßen bereits an einem runden Tisch in der Mitte der Halle. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich ruhig zu uns", lächelte die Schulleiterin. Mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Lehrer setzte sich Charlie dazu. „Nun denn, meine Lieben, ich möchte Ihnen Miss...", sie schaute Charlie an, die schnell einsprang: „Smith, ich bin Charlotte Smith." Professor McGonagall nickte und fuhr fort, „... Miss Smith vorstellen. Sie hat von Ilvermorny hier her gewechselt und wird ihr siebtes Schuljahr bei uns vollenden."

Sie hatte Charlie bewusst die Entscheidung überlassen und war doch nicht überrascht über die Entscheidung der jungen Hexe. Vermutlich wollte sie erst einmal abwarten, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde, bevor sie ihre Identität der ganzen Welt mitteilte. Nach und nach stellten sich nun die anderen Professoren vor und stellten neugierige Fragen über das Studium der Zauberei in Ilvermorny. Charlie erwiderte geduldig alles, was sie wissen wollten.

Als sie schon beim Dessert waren, betrat ein weiterer Professor die Halle und schritt mit bauschendem Umhang zu der Tafelrunde . „Guten Abend", ertönte seine sanfte Stimme. Charlie blickte auf und ihr blieb für einen Moment der Atem stocken. Das vor ihr – nein, das konnte nicht sein. Gerade als McGonagall zur Vorstellung ansetzte, kam ein geflüstertes „Vince?!" aus Charlies Mund. Auch der Professor schaute die rothaarige Hexe mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, sprang Charlie mit einem hastigen "Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte" auf und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.


End file.
